Season 6
Season 6 of Game of Thrones was formally commissioned by HBO on 8 April 2014, following a substantial increase in audience figures between the third and fourth seasons.The Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Renewed for Two More Seasons The fifth and sixth seasons were commissioned simultaneously, the first time HBO has done so for a major drama series. The season is expected to again consist of ten episodes and is expected to commence production in July 2015, running late into the year. David Benioff and D.B. Weiss will return as executive producers and showrunners for both seasons, having signed a new two-year contract with HBO in early 2014. The season is expected to premiere in Spring 2016. Season 6 will be based on the hitherto unreleased sixth novel of the A Song of Ice and Fire book series, The Winds of Winter, along with some material from the fourth and fifth novels, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons. Plot Production On May 18, 2015, HBO confirmed that filming for Season 6 would continue in Croatia and return to the cities of Dubrovnik, Split, Klis, and Sibenik.Croatia Week — HBO to Continue Game of Thrones Filming in Croatia Spanish location scouting for Season 6 began in Girona and PeñiscolaWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones scouting Girona, Spain for season 6 as well as Almería.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 Spain scouting shifts from Navarre to Almería On June 3, 2015, it was confirmed that filming would indeed return to Spain and that part of the season would be shot in or around Girona and Peñiscola.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Confirmed to Return to Spain for Season 6 On June 25 and July 3 respectively, locations in Almería and Navarre were also confirmed.Watchers on the Wall — Almería in Spain (unofficially) confirmed for Game of Thrones Season 6Watchers on the Wall — Extras casting under way with Navarre confirmed for Game of Thrones season 6 On July 9, some of the Spanish locations were officially revealed: the Bardenas natural park in Navarre; the Santa Florentina Castle in Barcelona; the Zafra Castle in Guadalajara; and the Alcazaba of Almería.Watchers on the Wall — 2 new castles added for Game of Thrones season 6! Cast Returning starring cast All starring cast members whose characters survive Season 5 are expected to return for the sixth season. *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterPOPSUGAR — Peter Dinklage Interview *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime LannisterMaking Game of Thrones — Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Interview *Lena Headey as Cersei LannisterVariety — ‘Game of Thrones’ Stars Talk Emmy Nominations, ‘Sick’ Season 6 Scripts *Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Petyr BaelishChris Creaner Facebook — Aidan Gillen sighting *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery TyrellMaking Game of Thrones — The GoT Cast Talks Scene-envy and Teases Season 6 *Liam Cunningham as Davos SeaworthFood World News — Liam Cunningham interview *Carice van Houten as MelisandreSan Diego Comic Con 2015 — Game of Thrones panel *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark Watchers on the Wall — More Game of Thrones Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 *Maisie Williams as Arya StarkMaking Game of Thrones — Maisie Williams Interview *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran StarkIrish Examiner — Isaac Hempstead Wright Interview *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Conleth Hill as Varys *Jerome Flynn as Ser BronnCurtis Brown — Jerome Flynn CV *Michiel Huisman as Daario NaharisGame of Thrones Insider Instagram — Michiel Huisman sighting *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen BaratheonDean C. Chapman Twitter — With Eugene Simon *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'gharHamilton Hodell — Tom Wlaschiha CV *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose BoltonMichael McElhatton Interview Returning guest starring cast * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran MartellAV Club — Alexander Siddig Interview * Jacob Anderson as Grey WormInstaThrones Instagram — Jacob Anderson, Gemma Whelan, Michiel Huisman, Nathalie Emanuel sighting * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy * Brenock O'Connor as OllyBrenock O'Connor Instagram — Back in Belfast * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn RoyceWatchers on the Wall — Yohn Royce confirmed to return in season 6 New minor cast members * Eddie Jackson as TBA. Announced July 20, 2015.Alex Cusack Twitter — Eddie Jackson Cast Reported new characters In past TV seasons, casting calls frequently gave the names of major characters who were going to be introduced. Apparently fearing that this was leading to too many spoilers, however, starting with Season 6 HBO did not actually include the names of characters in their casting calls, only aliases and descriptions - though several of these descriptions are specific enough that the identity of the character can be discerned with reasonable certainty: * A pirate who fits the description of Euron Greyjoy, the "Crow's Eye".Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 casting has begun – and here’s the list! * A father who fits the description of Lord Randyll Tarly, the Lord of Horn Hill. * A mother who fits the description of Lady Melessa Tarly. * A sister who fits the description of Talla Tarly. * A brother who fits the description of Dickon Tarly. * A priest who fits the description of Septon Meribald. * A leading actress with a traveling theater troupe. * High Priestess Kinvara.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season six audition surfaces online * A fierce warrior who fits the description of a Dothraki Khal, presumably Khal Jhaqo. * A large boy. * A 12 year old boy. * A 7 year old boy. * A Child of the Forest.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season 6 female role * Qhogo, a Dothraki.Watchers on the Wall — More characters being cast for Game of Thrones Season 6! * Akrat, a Dothraki. * Bower, a servant. * Lachlan, an outlaw leader. * Flynn, an outlaw. * Japeth, an outlaw. * A legendary fighter who fits the description of Ser Arthur Dayne. * A Lord of a Noble Northern House who fits the description of a member of House Umber. * A Lord of a Noble Northern Stronghold. * A hunter. * A submissive maester. * A green recruit. * A sympathiser (1). * A sympathiser (2). * A sympathiser (3). * A housemaid. * A father. Crew On March 27 2015, author George R.R. Martin said he would again not write a script for Season 6, as he wished to concentrate on finishing The Winds of Winter as soon as possible.George R. R. Martin Livejournal — Conventions and Cancellations On June 4, Miguel Sapochnik indicated he was already preparing to direct next season.Miguel Sapochnik June 4 Tweet Jeremy Podeswa made similar statements in June 12.CBCNews — Game of Thrones shines with Canadian talent On June 19, the showrunners confirmed that April Ferry would be the new costume designer for Season 6, replacing Michele Clapton, who decided to leave after five seasons.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6 Adds New Costume Designer On June 22, newcomer Jack Bender announced he would direct two episodes for season six.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Director Previews "Complex" and "Enormous" Season 6 The full list of directors and which episodes they would oversee was released in Entertainment Weekly on June 25. There will be five directors, each doing two back to back episodes, as in Season 5. Jack Bender and Daniel Sackheim are working on the TV series for the first time, while the other three directors previously worked on the series in Season 5; none worked on the first four seasons.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones directors revealed for mysterious season 6 Producers * David Benioff: executive producer * D.B. Weiss: executive producer * April Ferry: costume designer Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss Directors *Jeremy Podeswa - episodes 1 and 2 *Daniel Sackheim - episodes 3 and 4 *Jack Bender - episodes 5 and 6 *Mark Mylod - episodes 7 and 8 *Miguel Sapochnik - episodes 9 and 10 Episodes Image gallery Posters Video gallery References Category:Season 6 Category:Game of Thrones de:Staffel 6 fr:Saison 6 ru:Сезон 6